


Appreciation

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally honors Avon's birthday in the Auron way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Kathryn Andersen (KerrAvonsen). Live long and prosper!

Avon was enjoying his solitary night watch when Cally entered the flight deck.

"Avon."

"Yes?"

"On Auron we have a tradition. On the anniversary of someone's birth, we tell them what it is about them that we appreciate or admire."

"How--"

"Quaint?"

"Pointless."

 "Nevertheless, I wish to say that I have noticed that you are your own harshest critic, that you do not give your word lightly, and that you are not a flatterer."

"These are your idea of compliments?"

"Not at all. If I wished to compliment you, I would mention your wit, and the attractiveness of your eyes and smile. But I have no wish to flatter you."

"I see."

"Happy birthday, Avon."

"Thank you. I'll try not to let your appreciation go to my head."

"That would be wise. Goodnight, Avon." Cally left the flight deck.

Avon waited until she was well away, then went over to Orac and inserted the key. "What do you want now?" said Orac.

"A bit of research. Check the Auron Central Records; find out when Cally was born. Let me know when you have it."

"Must you interrupt me for such trivia?"

"Trivia, Orac, is in the eye of the beholder."

-End-


End file.
